Reunited
by ColdFireGirl444
Summary: They were supposedly lost, but now their back to stay. Sequel to I Will Forever Love You...
1. Awakened

**CFG: **This story will probably only be two chapters. It's the sequel to I Will Forever Love You... I hope you like it! _

* * *

_

_Everything is dark…and there are voices and sounds bouncing everywhere. I can't understand what they are saying. Occasionally, I will see a beam of light, but just as soon as I see it, the light is gone. I am so confused. Is this what is like to be dead? How sad… No one should have to be like this. It is so solitary and lonely. _

_Am I being punished because I knew that what I was about to do would kill me? Maybe that is it. I can't make sense of any of this. I have no one to help me out. Wait? It's that light again! It hasn't disappeared yet. Maybe if I hurry, I can reach it. I'm getting closer! I'm going through it! _

Sumi opened her eyes and blinked a little bit. Everything was blurred at first, but after a few minutes, things became clear. There was a nurse frozen in her place. She had shoulder length curled hair. I was different shades of brown. Her deep brown eyes were wide and her mouth was gaping. She wore the standard nurse uniform.

At first Sumi wondered if it was just a well done statue, because the nurse wasn't moving. After a moment her eyelashes fluttered and she began to move. "I-I'll go get the doctor. Just sit still Miss Coniglietto." She rushed out of the room and returned with a doctor at her heels.

He had jet black hair that hung around his face. He had porcelain skin. He was tall and lanky; he looked like an adult skater. He wore blue scrubs. He instantly began to stick a thermometer in her mouth and pulled out equipment she didn't recognize.

"You look like my friend, Hana. Do you know her?" Sumi asked. She instantly felt comfortable around this man. He looked like he could have been Hana's father. He even had her pale grey eyes.

"I am Dr. Obacht," He said. Sumi didn't even have to ask if he was German. It was easy to tell.

"Where are all my friends? I'll bet they've left New York by now." She looked at the nurse who was standing by the doctor. She smiled at Sumi nervously.

"Yeah, they left New York and so did you. You and your friend Sadashi Matsuki were shipped here. You're in Tokyo." He smiled at her as he placed his palm on her head. "You don't have a temperature."

"Sada? You mean she was hurt too?" Sumi felt like someone had just punched her. She was upset that Sada was hurt. Had she done the same thing as her?

"Yes, your friend also got hurt, but she hasn't woken up yet." He gestured to the pale, stiff body in the other bed. "Your friends insisted you two recover in the same room."

"When can I see everyone?" Sumi asked.

"Soon, another nurse is calling your friends as we speak." He was being so kind that Sumi found that she was relaxing. The more she thought about it, the more it didn't make sense. Shouldn't she be panicking?

"Well, I am going to leave and let you catch up on your thoughts. Your friends should be right over." Dr. Obacht smiled at her again before turning and leaving. Sumi sighed, burying herself under the warm covers. She stayed there a moment before climbing out of the bed.

She was a bit nervous because she wasn't sure that she was supposed to be up. She walked over to the window on the other side of the room. She began to stare out of it. It felt great to be up and seeing living things. It had been dark in her…dream? She wasn't sure what that time in darkness was.

She leaned against the windowsill and got lost in thought. She was thinking out loud. "I wonder what the others have done while I was gone. Oh, I forgot to ask how long I was out."

"You were out for almost two months," a familiar voice answered. She swung around to see Max and the others behind her.

"Max!" She ran over to him. He already had his arms spread apart for a big hug. Once his arms were wrapped around her, he lifted her up and spun her around. She was giggling by the time she was on the ground again.

Toki and Yumi were crying. They were holding onto each others arms jumping up and down. Hana was by Tyson's side. She had her head cocked to the side, tears were gathering in her eyes and she was smiling.

Rei was also smiling. Kai was forcing a smile. It was obvious on what he was worried about. He had his hands shoved down his pockets, and he was sneaking worried glances at Sada.

"How long has Sada been out?" Sumi asked Max softly.

"As long as you have…" Kai mumbled without even looking at her.

Sumi's heart felt swollen. The all gathered around her empty bed and began to catch up on what had happened in the last two months.

Visiting hours seemed to end so soon. She hugged all her friends goodbye. She hugged Max last. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'll be here tomorrow with a surprise, okay?" Sumi nodded.

Once they all left she climbed back in bed. She was exhausted emotionally. She figured she would need a lot of rest so that she could be back to her same old self by tomorrow. She closed her eyes and in a matter of minutes she was drifting off into sleep.


	2. Back to Stay

Just as I predicted, this story was only two chapters. The reason of this story was to simply tell those who read my other story, that Sumi and Sada survived. I hope you enjoyed it! Expect another story from me soon.

* * *

Light blasted powerfully through the window and warmed Sumi's face. She groaned and rubbed her eyes before opening them. She sat up in her bed for a moment. She hunched over a little as she continued to blink. Soon enough, the room was clear and she remembered everything from yesterday. She looked over at Sada's pale body.

She looked at her own. She was more frail then she usually was. She would be back to normal soon though. Dr. Obacht had promised her that. She clambered out of her bed and over to the bathroom. She saw a bunch of beauty products. There was a note on the green brush.

_The Doctor had all of this delivered to your room. Your friends said you liked green a lot. Mr. Tate bought you a new outfit. It is on the toilet seat. _

Sumi figured one of the nurses had written that. She began to fix her hair, brush her hair, and wash her face. She reached for the clothes the letter had mentioned. She pulled them on. Max had bought her a plaid green skirt, green tights, brown boots, a white and green wife beater, and a Sgt. Frog hoodie.

She found another note in the pocket of the hoodie. She it was also green. She carefully unfolded it and read it out loud.

_I know you love green a lot so I bought you all of this. Is it too much green? I got you the new hoodie and winter boots because it's winter, in case you didn't know. _

Sumi laughed a little bit and studied the outfit in the mirror. It wasn't something she would usually buy, but it was cute. She loved the boots and hoodie. After looking in the mirror she saw her hair had a clean shimmer look to it.

"I wonder why it looks so clean." She asked herself, tilting her head to the side, running a hand through her shiny hair.

"That's because we had one of the nurses wash your hair everyday." The voice of the doctor startled her. She blushed a little at what he said. When he saw her expression he laughed, "Don't worry, it was a female nurse."

Even though that was obvious, Sumi was relieved anyway. She turned to face Dr. Obacht. "Why are you in here anyway?" She asked. It wasn't a rude question, just a curious one.

"I put a tray of breakfast on your bed. You made your own bed. That's part of what the nurses do you know." He gestured to her already tidied and made bed. He looked surprised that she made it herself.

Sumi just shrugged. She walked over to her bed and sat down, putting the tray on her lap. "I just figured I could help them out so that would be one less bed to make." She stabbed at some over salted scrambled eggs with her fork. Some of the syrup from the pancakes had mixed into the eggs.

All of a sudden the door opened. Max was standing in the door, holding something behind his back. "Uh…this is visiting hours, right?" He asked looking at the doctor with a puzzled expression.

Dr. Obacht simply nodded. He turned to Sumi, "I'll give you tow some time alone. If you need me or the nurses, just press that button." He pointed to a red button that was positioned on top of a plastic box. He then bowed and left the room.

Max waited until the man was gone before walking into the room. He sat on the edge of his girlfriend's bed, stilling not showing what was behind his back. He was smiling at her.

"What is it?" Sumi asked curiously. She put her tray on the table next to her and crawled over to sit next to Max. She looked like a curious child. "You told me yesterday that you had a surprise for me. Is that what's behind your back?" Sumi questioned, unsure.

Max nodded, handing her a wrapped box. She opened it carefully, making sure not to tear the orange wrapping paper. Inside the box was a white purse with green spots all over it. Sumi shrieked happily, "This is the purse I saw in New York!"

Max laughed, "Yeah, right before we all left New York, I stopped by the store and bough it. I figured you would wake up sometime, so I thought it would make a good gift." He still had his hands behind his back. "I have two more gifts left."

"You're giving me three gifts? Wow Max, you're spoiling me." He didn't answer her. He just handed her a lime green lap top. Her eyes got wide. "Wow, Maxie!" She opened it and saw Sgt. Keroro on the screen. "This is amazing."

"The last gift is the best," he said with his chest puffed out confidently. He slowly brought both of his hands in front of him. He was carefully holding a brown puppy in his arms. It had a green and orange ribbon around its neck. It was asleep.

Sumi gasped, "It's adorable!" He slowly handed it to her. She caressed it and gave it a gentle smile. She lowered her voice, so she wouldn't wake it up. "We should name it Maromi. It looks exactly like the dog off of Paranoia Agent.

Max slowly got up to his feet. He let out a happy sigh. "I need to get going. The nurses up at the front said that you'll be allowed to leave tomorrow.

He was almost out of the door when a voice stopped both of their actions. "Mn…Kai?" Sada's eyes were drowsily open. Both Sumi and Max's jaws dropped. She quickly pressed the red button on the box. "Someone come here ASAP! Sada is awake."

In a matter of seconds a nurse and Dr. Obacht were in the room checking Sada's stats. She stared sleepily at the man and then turned to Sumi. "He look's like Hana, doesn't he?"

Sumi nodded and picked up her cell phone that had been among the piles of beauty care products. She dialed up everyone's numbers at once. When they all picked up, she gave them the news. They all said they would be right over.

Once the doctor was gone again and all of the group was in the room, they filled in Sada on all the details of the last two months. She laid in bed and listened, nodding occasionally.

Once they were done Sumi sighed. Max turned to her with a concerned look. "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah," her eyes were sparkling with happiness. "Reunited."

"Huh?" Yumi said with a blank look on her face.

Toki rolled her eyes. "She means she's happy that we're all reunited."

"Oh…"

There was a moment of silence. The clock said that visiting time was once again over. They had spent all day in there, chatting away. They all said their good byes.

Sada fell asleep soon after. She felt the same as Sumi had the day before. Sumi snuggled under her covers and grinned at the ceiling.

She was lucky and so was Sada. They had nearly died, but they survived. She was so excited about being awake again. She had been reunited again with her loved ones. At the moment she couldn't have been more content. The two of them were back, and they were there to stay.


End file.
